New Year
by MissTentenChan
Summary: Since the dissolution of the Pearson/Darby merger, Harvey has been battling his feelings for Donna. Scotch and slow songs help him let go.


Harvey was working the room like it was his plaything. Pearson Specter was hosting its annual New Year party for clients, employees, and desired future clients. The hotel ballroom was decorated with no expense spared. As a named partner, Harvey was doing his duty to entertain, schmooze, and booze the big wigs in the room, keeping them, and in turn Jessica, very happy.

Harvey was forcing his laugh to sound natural when he noticed the CEO he was talking to had become captivated by something over Harvey's shoulder. Harvey followed the man's gaze and his laugh tapered off. Looking majestic and sexy as hell, Donna had just entered the room and caught more than one person's attention. Rachel spotted the ginger and a smile broke out on Donna's face, making her even more beautiful. Harvey sighed, a feeling of content washing over him with Donna's arrival.

After knowing her so long and spending so much time with her, Harvey had become accustomed to having Donna in his life. She was his rock, whether she knew it or not. After Stephen had hurt Donna so deeply, Harvey had become more protective of her than ever. The pair had never again mentioned Harvey's confession that Donna's relationship with Stephen bothered him, but, ever so slightly, it had changed their dynamic.

Harvey wanted Donna, badly, but she was probably the only woman he refused to go after. He respected her and her policy far too much. He was engaged in a constant personal battle between what he wanted and what he thought she wanted. Stephen stirred up all sorts of very difficult emotions for Harvey. Sure, Harvey had specific issues with Stephen, but he knew he'd be bothered by knowing Donna was with ANY man.

At that moment, Dona's eyes found Harvey's and an expression filled with kindness washed over her face. The corners of Harvey's mouth twitched up. Donna promised to find Rachel soon and headed toward Harvey and the CEO he had been speaking with.

"Donna, you look amazing," Harvey greeted.

"Thank you, Harvey. I try. Happy New Year," she replied, easy with conversation while exuding professional class in every aspect of her being. Harvey pleasantly introduced his secretary to Jonas, powerful energy mogul. He acted out of habit, actually fully absorbed in the closeness of Donna.

Her gown was black as night, covered in a subtle glittering shimmer. The neckline of the dress cut straight across her shoulders, just below her collar bone, attaching to long sleeves that touched the backs of her hands but left her shoulders exposed.

Donna's musical laugh broke Harvey out of his observations. Realizing he had no clue what the conversation had been about, and not wanting to get caught spacing out, Harvey tipped back the glass in his hand and swallowed the last bit of scotch. Using the empty glass as an excuse, Harvey made to slip away to the bar. He placed his hand naturally on Donna's back to gain her attention without being intrusive and he subtly slipped away.

As he approached the bar, Harvey's hand was burning. His hand on Donna's back had met only skin. It was a brief touch, but the softness and warmth of her body was unexpected and it had thrown him off.

Harvey quickly ordered another scotch once he got to the bar and drank it far too quickly for what the scotch deserved. While waiting for a second, Harvey leaned his back against the bar. His eyes immediately found Donna. Probably because the gods wanted to punish Harvey for something, Donna's back was to the bar as she pointed to something near the door. Harvey's eyes ran down the expanse of creamy skin. His mind ran back to the last time he'd gazed on that part of her, remembering every freckle, and every spot that made her shiver.

Harvey groaned in frustration and tore his eyes off her, turning back to the bar and downing the glass of liquor that had been placed behind him in one gulp. He signaled for another.

As he picked up the newest glass, Harvey mentally berated himself for his difficulties with Donna. He was no longer a high school boy who couldn't control his emotions. He'd been near Donna for ages and had been able to keep himself under control all that time. Donna didn't play games to toy with Harvey. She was clear about her policy and even clearer about pushing Harvey toward Dana Scott. Too conflicted over Donna and too wrapped up in the massive changes of Pearson Specter after their dissolution from Darby International, Harvey had done nothing to progress his relationship with Scotty after getting her a position with Pearson Specter.

"Hey, you ok?" The sudden voice and gentile and on his sleeve shocked Harvey. His strict suave nature kept him from jumping and thoroughly embarrassing himself.

"Of course. I'm fine, Donna," he answered smoothly enough. Donna gave him a look that said she knew he was lying to her. She gestured to the glass in his hand. When did this one become empty, too?

"How many of those have you had tonight?" she judgmentally asked.

"I'm fine," Harvey purposefully avoided the question because he'd lost count. There were the few taken as shots, and a handful before Donna arrived…-Harvey told himself again he was fine, in spite of the fogginess that was creeping into his mind.

"Harvey, I'm just worr—" Donna started.

"Dance with me," Harvey cut her off. He wanted her to stop badgering him and he wanted to touch her again. Her unique scent was further confusing him and he wasn't disciplined enough to walk away again. There were enough people dancing for it not to be weird, so Harvey took the opportunity. Donna hadn't really answered before Harvey took her hand and led her to the floor. She went without protest.

Harvey felt better with Donna in his arms. She was where he could protect her, touch her, have her. Or at least pretend he had her when he knew he didn't. They moved in silence for most of the song before Penny asked, "Penny for your thoughts?"

"You know I charge more for my thoughts," Harvey joked with a strained laugh.

"Not for me. I've never had to fight you for your thoughts," Donna countered.

"Yeah, because you already just know. Are you losing your touch?" Harvey was only half teasing. Donna looked purposefully into Harvey's eyes but didn't answer. _She knows. _

The song ended and Harvey muttered thanks before yanking himself away from her. Without missing a step, Harvey took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter and downed it. Donna sadly watched Harvey go. He was hurting but he was wrong; she didn't know why.

He was clearly intent on getting drunk and being left alone, so Donna gave him his space but kept an eye on him. She wouldn't let him embarrass himself. She socialized but still easily watched him. He was glued to the bar and exuding an aura that demanded people keep their distance.

Foreseeing its need, Donna went to the hotel's front desk to collect the key to the room she'd booked for Harvey. Donna had no challenge getting the key and quickly made it back to the ballroom. She immediately noticed Harvey had moved from his designated bar spot. _Shit. _

The lights dimmed to darkness and the projection on the wall switched to a live stream of the ball drop in Times Square. 60 seconds and counting. The room was crowded and pitch black except for the projection. Donna ran her gaze over the room, trying to spot Harvey.

10! 9! 8! 7!

Donna felt frantic, like these people were counting down to a deadline for her to find Harvey.

6! 5! 4!

Where was he?! Screw these lights! It's impossible to see anything!

3! 2! 1! Happy New Year!

A strong grip found Donna's wrist and spun her around. _Harvey…_

Donna felt a rush of relief as Harvey's gaze bore down on her. A second before it happened, Donna knew what was coming, and her stomach filled with butterflies. Harvey's hand snaked around Donna's back and pulled her flush against him as his lips found hers. She felt a rush of need and satisfaction for her yearning. He was all she remembered from so many years ago. He pulled back too soon.

"Happy New Year, Donna."

She was surprised to hear his voice steady and see his eye contact was unwavering. He wasn't as drunk as she'd assumed. His head was clear and he'd kissed her anyway. Her head was the one swimming.

"Harvey, you have a room, and I have the key. Is this what you want?"

Donna thought Harvey wanted Dana, but he didn't hesitate. He didn't even blink.

"Yes."

Donna took Harvey's hand and dragged him to the elevator. She mashed the button for the 18th floor and the doors closed the pair in the small box. Harvey turned to Donna and saw her chest heaving with her deep breaths. Harvey pushed her against the elevator wall. He swallowed her gasp from the cold metal on her exposed back. Every fiber of his being needed her. They broke apart only when the elevator dinged on their floor.

Donna hurried to the room with Harvey on her heels. They entered and Donna began undressing him as soon as the door clicked closed. She shoved his suit jacket off his shoulders to the floor where it would stay the rest of the night.

She had him backed against the door but he easily flipped them. He hoisted her up and she hooked her heels together behind his back.

Trusting Harvey to hold her, she reached between them to make easy work of his belt. He pushed her dress up her thighs. He reached under the material and quirked an eyebrow at the lack of obstruction waiting for him. She let out a throaty grown at the feeling of his hand on her.

"Harvey…" his name was breathy on her lips. Desperate.

Donna woke up in a dark room, on soft sheets, next to a warm body, completely naked. She was molded to Harvey's equally naked side and his hand was drawing lazy circles on her lower back, signifying he had woken up first.

"Morning," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

"No…" she whined. "Not yet…"

His laugh was deep with the sleep on his voice. He buried his face in her hair and rolled on top of her.

"Happy New Year."


End file.
